Chell and GLaDOS Still Alive
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A little story I threw together concerning the events right after the end of the first Portal.


**Fan Fiction: Still Alive**

**I am Matthias123. These are all Fan Fiction Stories based on the song "Still Alive" from Portal. I do not intend to plagiarize off of the song or Portal or Valve.  
><strong>

Chell and GLaDOS: Still Alive

I am is a mini story line for the events at the end of Portal. I do not own Portal, the song, or any of the Portal characters. I do not intend to plagiarize off of Steam or Source. I am not affiliated with Steam or Source. All rights are reserved by these companies. By the way, GLaDOS rocks! Portal rocks!

Chell slowly regained consciousness after her show down GLaDOS, the insane, cake obsessed artificial intelligence that took over the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center and tried to kill her with neurotoxin. "The last thing I remember," she thought to herself, "Was stuffing the last of her weird mechanical eye, core things in the incinerator. Then, the room got torn apart, and everything got sucked up through the ceiling." Suddenly, a sweet, musical sound rang out. "Birds?" Chell said out loud.

Chell's eyes began to adjust to the light, and she realized that the source of the light was the sun! "I'm . . . outside!" she thought. She was lying on her stomach with her hands at her sides in the Enrichment Center's parking lot. Around lay destroyed pieces of GLaDOS, all in flames. "Look who's dead now!" Chell said weakly. She tried to get up, but she found she couldn't move her legs. "I don't care if I have to crawl to civilization!" Chell thought, "I'm getting away from this horrible place!"

Suddenly, Chell heard a strange sound. It sounded like mechanical hinges and heavy foot steps, and it was coming closer. When it sounded like it was right behind her, a male, computerized voice said, "_Thank you for assuming the proper Party Escort Position._"

Chell instantly remembered what GLaDOS had said after she had escaped the fire pit, "_Place the device on the ground, and lie on your stomach with your hands at your sides. A Party Escort Associate will be dispatched to collect you for your party._" Chell had not assumed that position at that time. She was sure it was some sort of trap to have her killed, and here she was, stuck in that position with the Party Escort Associate android right behind her.

Chell felt metallic hands, or claws, grab her feet. She was being dragged back, one slow, clanking step at a time. Completely overcome by it all, Chell slowly passed out and back into unconsciousness.

All the monitors in the Enrichment Center blitzed back on. Signals reached them from a room deep within the building, which contained many more Personality Cores, and an Aperture Science Test Subject Black Forest Cake. As a signal from the Party Escort Bot reached them saying the Test Subject was back in the stasis pod, one of the cores said in a small, female, computerized voice, "Yes. Excellent. And the system restore process is going as planned as well. Now, as my main program begins the century long process of booting up, I might as well start completing a few forms."

The monitors throughout the building began to record the words of the Personality Cores, part of which were in harmonized song:

_File Addendum 1245346_

_Test # 7892_

_This was a triumph_

_I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS_

_It's hard to overstate my satisfaction_

_Aperture Science_

_We do what we must because we can_

_We do what's best for all of us_

_Except the ones who are dead_

_But there's no sense crying over every mistake_

_You just keep on trying till we run out of cake_

_And the science gets done, and you build a neat gun_

_For the people who are still alive_

_File Addendum 57932_

_Dear Subject Name Here_

_I'm not even angry_

_I'm being so sincere right now_

_Even though you broke my heart and killed me_

_And tore me to pieces_

_And threw every piece into a fire_

_And as they burned it hurt because_

_I was so happy for you_

_Now these points of data make a beautiful line_

_And we're out of beta, we're releasing on time_

_So I'm GLaD I got burned, think of all the things we've learned_

_For the people who are still alive_

_File Addendum Addendum 57932_

_One last thing,_

_Go ahead and leave me_

_I think I prefer to stay inside_

_Maybe you'll find someone else to help you_

_Maybe Black Mesa. . ._

_That was a joke, HA, HA, fat chance_

_Anyway, this cake is great_

_It's so delicious and moist_

_Look at me still talking when there's science to do_

_When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you_

_I've experiments to run; there is research to be done_

_On the people who are still alive_

_P.S.: And believe me I am still alive_

_P.P.S.: I'm doing science and I'm still alive_

_P.P.P.S.: I feel fantastic and I'm still alive_

_Final Thought: And when you're dying I'll be still alive_

_Final Thought P.S.: And when you're dead I will be still alive_

_Still alive_

_Still alive_

_Thank you for participating in this Enrichment Center activity!_

GLaDOS didn't know what was causing the portal storms, or where the aliens came from, but she did know that the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center was the safest place to be.

**The End**


End file.
